Grão de Areia
by T. Lecter
Summary: Antes de ser um Kazekage, ele era um demônio. [Shukaku POV's Gaara]
1. Uma mão assassina se infiltra

_Naruto não me pertence, nem o Gaara (infelizmente). Fic baseada no episódio 58 do anime_

_**Grão de Areia - a Naruto fanfiction**_

_Diga suas preces pequenino  
Não esqueça, meu filho  
De incluir todo mundo_

"Preciso me sentir vivo. Que razão há nisso tudo?" O hospital aparentemente vazio, era perfeito. Seus passos friamente calmos invadiam a sala de espera, invadiam a lista dos quartos... invadiam o silêncio.

"Rock Lee" – suas palavras pareciam um suspiro, misturadas a areia que acompanhava-o intermitente. Caminhava seguro, solitário, objetivo. "Sangue..." a palavra definia o cheiro em suas roupas. Não lembrava se tinha tomado banho naquele dia, na verdade nem, lembrava do último banho desde a chuva de sangue que fizera jorrar em sua cabeça na primeira fase do exame chuunin.

"Minha existência... precisa..." – ele não falou mais nada. Estava diante do quarto que procurava. "Aqui".

_Cubra-se, mantenha-se aquecido  
Mantenha-se livre do pecado  
Até que o Sandman venha_

Rock Lee dormia, alheio ao que acontecia ao seu lado. A cama de hospital, tão pequena e fria, limitava-o ao espaço que lhe colocaram, embora ele não pudesse se mover.

Gaara o olhou, extasiado. – "Que razão te mantém vivo? Aquele homem... por que razão atrapalhou nossa luta?" – seus olhos frios tomavam um brilho ameaçador – "Eu ia te matar! Mas voce está aqui. Inseto... inútil. Sequer uma dor... sequer um arranhão me causou. Fraco." – tirou a rolha do jarro de areia e observou o garoto deitado na cama, imóvel, pálido, semi-morto.

"Quero seu sangue. Vou alimentá-la com ele." – seus lábios adquiriram um sorriso macabro, insano. Sua face contraía-se, num desejo incontrolável por sangue. Uma fina camada de areia saiu do jarro...

_Durma com um olho aberto  
Apertando seu travesseiro com força_

Rock Lee estava adormecido, frágil. Não ia conseguir fugir, nem sequer ver a própria morte que se desenhava nos lençóis brancos... a tinta era a areia.

"Morte monocromática." – seus lábios pronunciaram isso com desdém, com impaciência. "Não... quero ver o sangue! Quero ver a cor da morte... bem viva... feroz contradição" – A areia invadia a cama, abraçando o corpo adormecido, anestesiado.

"Por que ele não queria que voce morresse? Aquele idiota! Aquele seu mestre... _Mestre? _É... tão parecidos... eu ia destruir voce... num segundo e tudo estaria acabado. Como num sonho ruim. Mas ele me impediu! É isso que chamam de amor? Aquela... proteção?" – fitou a areia, com um ódio crescente – "Isso é amor? Mamãe? Seu amor... serei um bom menino... prove esse sangue..."

_Sai a luz  
Entra a noite  
Pegue minha mão  
Vamos para a terra do nunca_

A areia tocou o rosto do menino adormecido, numa tentativa lenta de sufocar seus poros, um por um. O sorriso malicioso do garoto ruivo e pálido era assustador. Seus olhos verdes quase apagados pelo contorno da insônia que manchava de negro o redor deles. "Sangue..." – repetia numa voz mórbida, vazia. Sua areia perdeu a vida. O menino, continuou respirando. "O quê?" – mesmo sem sentir vontade, virou-se. Algo o puxava para o outro lado...

_Algo está errado, apague a luz  
Pensamentos pesados esta noite  
E eles não são com a neve branca_

"Dois insetos. Sangue ruim... sangue sem gosto" – seus pensamentos eram quase tão violentos quanto a areia imóvel. Todo seu corpo endurecido, como numa cãimbra total dos nervos. Sua sombra parecia maior, esticada... traidora.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" – o loiro era tão barulhento, sua voz estridente, gritante, irritante... Gaara pestanejou, calmo.

"Verificando minha existência" – frio.

_Sonhos com guerras, sonhos com mentirosos  
Sonhos com o fogo do dragão  
E com coisas que mordem_

A besta assassina dentro de seu jarro etava inquieta, furiosa. _"Sangue..." _repetia. "Não esse sangue... é ruim... aquele sangue" – seus olhos procuravam o corpo imóvel sobre a cama. Sua conversa com aqueles dois que lhe prendiam a atenção foi cansativa, chata. Contar seu desejo... contar seu objetivo "Matar. Me sentir vivo", dizer o que eles eram... "Carne humana. Objetos para meu divertimento... minha existência não vai ser esquecida... mato, para me sentir vivo" – olhar aqueles olhos assombrados, sentir raiva por ter sido atrapalhado... "De novo."

Aquele homem... ele entrou no quarto, sua areia voltou sorrateira para dentro do jarro. A dupla que o segurava estava pálida, com medo. Gaara saiu do quarto, encarou o homem que antes o impedira de sentir... "Aquele sangue..." – ele odiava aquele homem. "Odeio essa coisa chamada amor". Odiava essas pessoas. "Vou matar todos vocês."

_Agora eu me deito para dormir  
Peço ao senhor para guardar minha alma  
Se eu morrer antes de acordar  
Peço ao senhor que leve minha alma_

Rock Lee estava vivo. Apenas vivo. Talvez sobrevivesse, talvez... "Não." Gaara continuava caminhando pelos corredores ecoantes. Pelo frio das paredes mortas. Ele era um bom menino... "Vou lhe dar sangue bom... fique calma..." Seu jarro lhe dava medo, e proteção. Seus olhos pesavam, um sono intenso, um sono inútil... incontrolável, insaciável. Impossível. "Não posso dormir. Nunca. Não posso morrer num sono. Que inútil seria dormir... que inútil seria sonhar." – subiu num telhado qualquer. Estava seguro. A lua o acompanhava na melodia de seus pensamentos vazios. _"Sangue"_ – repetia.

_Silêncio, bebezinho, não diga uma palavra  
E não se incomode com o barulho que ouviu  
São apenas os demônios embaixo de sua cama  
No seu armário, na sua cabeça_

"Pare!" – ele segurou as têmporas, assustado. "Vou trazer ele pra você! Não brigue comigo! Não fique com raiva!" sua respiração ofegante tornava seus olhos ainda mais pesados, a cor negra do cansaso que os envolvia, ainda mais intenso... olheiras de mais um dia. "Faço o que voce quiser..." – o silêncio. A lua brilhava fria, como seus olhos verdes. A areia aquietou-se, dormindo em seu jarro. Fazendo dele seu vigia. "Não posso dormir" e seu pensamento gritava, sem que ele ouvisse "_eu tenho medo_".

_Sai a luz  
Entra a noite  
Grão de areia  
Sai a luz  
Entra a noite  
Pegue minha mão  
Vamos para a terra do nunca_

"Enquanto houverem outros a quem eu possa matar... Minha existencia irá permanecer". Gaara ficou mais uma noite acordado, sozinho, um escuro na sua mente. Um vazio no coração, uma dor que não doía... raiva, frustração. _"Sangue..."_ – repetia, ele cheirava a sangue.

**xxx**

* * *

**POR QUÊ O GAARA MAU, É O GAARA BOM!**

Ai gente, romance de Gaara é bom, mas um Gaara maluquinho metido a shukaku... é ÓTIMO!!


	2. Poema

_**Poema de encerramento...**_

_Seus olhos procuravam a vítima  
Famintos... medrosos... assassinos.  
"Sangue" – isso defina o cheiro em suas roupas.  
Há quanto tempo não tomava um banho?  
Estava em busca de seu objetivo..  
Uma pessoa.. vítima.  
Seus olhos frios... procuravam vida  
Matar... queria matar... sentir-se vivo  
Sua voz falhava, sumia.  
"Sangue" – uma voz dizia.  
Seus passos continuavam lentos  
A vítima morreria... sim... morreria  
A morte lhe acompanhava  
Seus olhos verdes... procuravam luz  
Sem luz, eles olhavam para frente.  
Frio. Ele era frio. Noite fria. Que fria!  
O vento suspirava no seu ouvido  
"Sangue" – repetia.  
Seu medo crescia lentamente  
Matar... vítima! Morte rápida...  
- vou verificar minha existência  
Sentir-se vivo... matar.  
Assasino calmo. Assustado. Frio.  
Seus olhos mortos matavam o tempo  
Tempo calmo. Noite vazia.  
A lua cheia gritava no céu, iluminada  
"Sangue" – ainda.  
Vozes assassinas... matam o assassino de medo  
Morre o medo. Aparece a vítima.  
Dormia.  
Seus passos pararam. Frio.  
Levantou a mão. Sorria.  
Morte certa. Vítima certa. Sensação...  
- sentir a vida.  
Vozes. Vozes... vazio. Vozes.  
"Sangue" – lágrimas.  
A vítima dormia. Amigos.  
Malditos amigos. Estavam lá...  
Vítima viva. Vítima do assassino... viva.  
O assassino partiu. Seus olhos choravam. Frios.  
Olhou para a lua. Sentiu a morte em seu brilho.  
Monocromática. Lua fria.  
- minha existência... não vai se extinguir.  
Ah.. sim. Ele sentia medo do demônio em seu corpo.  
"Sangue" – ele cheirava a sangue._

* * *

**É praticamente o resumo da fic... fiz logo depois de escrevê-la... **

**Esclarecendo alguma dúvida que possa ter ficado, os versos que usei no capítulo 1 (a fic) são da músila Enter Sandman da banda Metallica. **

**Valeu, bjim.**


End file.
